paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Ice Cold Rescues
Summary The DPP pups are training for their first winter rescues of the year. The older ones are training and the newer ones are being trained. Rufus is helping them while Ruby trains Sophie for fast response rescues. Saying as they are training out side both Ruby and Rufus catch colds, while Sophie comes down with the stomach flu It is up to the DPP to save the day but how. For each mission the pup that specializes in that job takes charge. And Canary and her pups help to. Do the pups have enough for these rescues? Characters Disabled PAW Patrol PAW Patrol Mayor Goodway Capn't Turbot and Wally Katie and Cali Alex Farmer Yumi Firey and Spicy pups Canary's puppies Canary Pickles Story " So remember pups in the winter even though you might be a firefighter pup and there are hardly any fires your ladder and hose will come in handy" explained Rufus. " How will they help?" asked Ashes. "Good question. Your ladder can be used to help take down dangerous icicles or sometimes if the ski lift stood working help people near the top get down. The hose can stabilize ice or an out of control van if it is cold enough. It can also double as a rope" said Rufus. He cleared his throat a couple times and Allsion got a concerned look on her face. " Rufus are you okay?" she asked stepping towards him. " I am fine Allsion." said Rufus coughing a bit. Allsion looked suspicious but walked back to the line of pups. " Okay so who can tell can tell what their job could be good for in the winter." said Rufus. He waited a few moments. After that a few paws went into the air. A couple moments later more paws went up until all the pups were raising their hands. " Wave?" called Rufus. "My job allows me to fly around and look for avalanches and un safe snowboarders. I can also use my helicopter to rescue people stranded on the ice." said Wave. " Very well said" exclaimed Rufus. Wave put her paw down. "Dodge?" called Rufus. " Dodge's job allows him to direct traffic for Adventure Bay" said Dodge. "Yes. That is a very important job to do in the winter-" Rufus cut off coughing then restarted "because of the ice on the roads." Dodge put his paw down. "Noah?" Rufus called out. "I can help animals in distress or stuck out on the ice" said Noah. Rufus nodded his head and cleared his throat. Noah put his paw down. "How about you Jay" asked Rufus. " Oh my job let's me us my spare parts to make contraptions to help save animals" said Jay. "Very good Jay!" praised Rufus." Now how about you Viola?" " I can play calming music to calm down people and I can help with seasonal celebrations" said Viola. " Very good now let me show you the training course" said Rufus beckoning for the pups to follow him. ( scene change )( DPP's logo ) " So remember Sophie whenever there is an message say the line as fast as you can so that way if the rescue has to be immediate you can get there as fast as you can" said Ruby as she wheeled along side Sophie. Sophie nodded. " Now what do you do if the message is very important?" asked Ruby clearing her voice. " You move very fast and and when giving out roles speak fast but not fast enough that they can't hear you" said Sophie. " Very good" said Ruby" I thick that is enough for today, why don't we go inside and warm up" ( scene change) ( Allison's badge ) "DPP to the lookout" called Ruby through the pups collar. It had snowed over night and the pups were outside playing in the snow, waiting to be called. With that the pups raced in side and to the elevator. They waited patiently until the doors opened and leaped out forming a line. The pups were confused when they didn't see Ruby or Rufus by the info-screen. " Where could they be" asked Viola sniffing the air and not catching any new scent. Just then the screen above them crackled to life and two faces showed up on the screen. " Ruby! Rufus! " all the pups exclaimed " Hi pups" said Rufus" We won't be able to lead today because we both have colds" Allsion walked up to the screen and glared at Rufus. " I knew you were sick but no you wouldn't let me give you a checkup" said Allsion annoyed. That earned a glare from Ruby that was directed to Rufus. " So is Sophie coming to lead today ?" asked Viola. Ruby shook her head. " Sophie has the stomach flu so you guys are on your own. Canary and her pups are going to help you guys. Good luck" said Rufus as the screen went black " So what do we do?" asked Ashes. All the pups looked at Viola as she had been the first member. " Well first we find Canary and her pups then what we do is when there is a mission, the pup whose job will help the most will be the leader. Then that way it is fair. Now let's find Canary and her pups" said Viola. The pups looked around and soon found them watching Apollo. " Canary! Saffrone! Paprika! Thyme!" There you guys are! We need your help. Ruby, Rufus and Sopie are out so we were all wondering if you guys could help us?" exclaimed Viola. " Anything for hero Ashes!" said Thyme jumping up. " I am ready to help!" exclaimed Saffrone. " I can do what ever you guys need" said Paprika. " I'd love to help" said Canary getting up. " Come on. I think we have some extra uniforms upstairs, but first what job would you like for the day?" asked Viola. " Can I be a cooking pup?" asked Thyme. " Sure you can! Ashes can you go get a cook uniform? Now what job would you like Saffrone?" asked Viola. " I want to be a water pup! I even have a catchphrase!" exclaimed Saffrone. " What catchphrase is that? And Wave please go fetch that uniform." said Viola. " I am ready for the sea spray!" exclaimed Saffrone. " Very nice. Now what about you Paprika?" asked Viola. " Well I was hoping I could be a search pup?" said Paprika. " Why of course! Dodge please go get that uniform. And finally Canary." said Viola. There were a few moments before Canary replied. " Well I will just help out any way I can" said Canary, " Sure! Now we can relax until there is a call. And you three can get on your uniforms." said Viola pointing to three uniforms in a pile. Saffrone, Paprika and Thyme ran over and put them on. ( scene change )( A snowflake ) The pups were all playing some sort of game or talking. They were interrupted by the big screen turning on. " Viola I need you and the- Wait Viola? Where are Ruby and Rufus or Sophie?" asked Mayor Goodway. " Well they are all out sick so we are in charge" said Viola. " Oh. Any way there is a kitten holding on the bridge and it might fall into a hole in the ice!" exclaimed Mayor Goodway. " Never fear the DPP will be there!" exclaimed Viola. " Oh thank you" said the Mayor and the pups ran to the elevator as the screen went black. The pups went up the elevator and jumped out into their line. " Wave you take this one" said Viola. Wave walked to the front of the room where Ruby and Rufus and on occasions Sophie stood. " So I am going to fly up to the kitten in my helicopter and my hook will have a cat cage on it and I will see if the cat will jump into the cage. Saffrone in your pup pack there is a bouy that you can put in the hole in case the kitten falls. Viola knows how to work the hovercraft the Ryder made for the water pup so she can drive you out" said Wave. " I am ready for the sea spray" exclaimed Saffrone " Let's go cause were roll" exclaimed Viola and Wave went down the slide to her vehicle while Viola took Saffrone down to the Garage. ( scene change )( Wave's badge) " Come on kitty jump. Come on we are here to save you" said Wave trying to make the kitten jump. After a few moments the kitten jumped and almost made it in but had one leg sticking out. The kitten pulled it in and Wave flew back to the lookout with Viola and Saffrone following her on the hovercraft. (scene change)( A muffin pan ) " Here you go little kitten drink up" said Thyme giving the kitten some warm milk. The little kitten drank the warm milk and soon fell asleep. " Does she have any tags?" asked Paprika. " No. No collar ether. I think that she is a stray" said Viola who the kitten had cuddled up to. " Then maybe we should restore her health and adopt her out. I know Tala has been looking for a cat friend for her and Twili" said Thyme. " Well then what should we name her?" asked Viola " How about Pickles! It is a cute name for a calico kitten like her!" said Saffrone " Let's do it" said Viola. Just then the screen turned on startling the kitten. " I need the Disabled PAW Patrol over here fast. Some of our sheep are stuck in deep drifts." exclaimed Farmer Yumi. " Never fear the DPP will be there" exclaimed Viola and the screen went black and the pups once again raced over to the elevator and went right up because they already had their uniforms on. "Icicle your turn" said Viola and Icicle walked up to the front of the room. " For this mission I will snow shoe out holding a rope and put it over the sheep's neck then guide it back. There Noah will be waiting to care for the sheep." said Icicle " I can plow the snow away any day!" "All critters need a leg up " exclaimed Noah " Let's go cause were on a roll" exclaimed Viola as the two went down the slide (scene change)( Icicle's badge ) Icicle snow-shoed out to the last sheep and put the rope on it. She pulled on the rope and followed behind the sheep as it started walking out of the drift. She and the sheep made it back safely and she undid the rope as she put it in the pen. There Noah looked over it and Icicle waited before he left the pen to take off in her vehicle. ( scene change )( Noah's Badge ) " That was the most tiring rescue I have ever done" exclaimed Icicle as Thyme brought in hot chocolate. " The sheep were stubborn " said Noah as he drank the hot chocolate. more coming soon